


Ancora, e ancora, e ancora

by robs



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKise Week, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mi vai bene tu," afferma l'altro, con una certa sicurezza, e dopo qualche secondo Kise scoppia a ridere perché sentire proprio <i>Aomine Daiki</i> sparare una frase del genere è assurdo; è così fuori dal suo personaggio, tirar fuori queste stupidaggini da rimorchio, specialmente considerando che sta parlando con un altro uomo, che Kise continua a ridere finché il suo viso non diventa paonazzo e qualche lacrima non gli riga le guance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ancora, e ancora, e ancora

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'[AoKise Week](http://aokiseweek.tumblr.com/); primo giorno, tema "Firsts".  
> 

Si sta facendo un bagno, l'acqua bollente come sempre e il cellulare posato precariamente sul bordo della vasca nel caso in cui il suo manager decidesse di chiamarlo per comunicargli i dettagli dell'ultima campagna pubblicitaria per cui è stato scelto come volto, ed è così rilassato e concentrato sul calore liquido che lo avvolge da non sentire il suono del citofono per qualche lungo istante. Quasi sobbalza quando se ne accorge, e subito dopo aggrotta le sopracciglia: non gli capita spesso di avere visite a sorpresa, in genere riceve una telefonata o almeno un messaggio prima, e per un attimo rimane fermo nella vasca, cercando di indovinare chi potrebbe essere il suo inaspettato ospite. Nessuno della sua famiglia, sicuramente, né un vecchio compagno di squadra delle superiori o qualche membro della Generazione dei Miracoli: le strade si sono divise da tempo e, a parte gli sporadici messaggi da parte di Momoi e Kasamatsu, non ha più contatti con nessuno di loro.  
È sorpreso dal fatto che il suo visitatore non abbia ancora smesso di citofonare, ed è con uno sbuffo che si alza dalla vasca e allunga una mano per afferrare uno degli asciugamani che ha appoggiato sul lavandino; _addio momento di relax_ , pensa un poco seccato dall'interruzione, e borbottando tra sé esce dal bagno per dirigersi verso l'ingresso.  
“Chi è?” chiede, forse un po' troppo bruscamente, e non riceve una risposta per qualche lungo attimo; è sul punto di mandare a quel paese chiunque abbia pensato di fargli uno scherzo, ma viene interrotto da una voce che non sente da più di tre anni.  
“Aomine, chi vuoi che sia?” il suo tono è annoiato e strafottente com'è sempre stato, e Kise sbuffa sonoramente alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
“Perdonami per non averlo capito subito,” replica sarcastico, sistemando senza pensarci l'asciugamano che ha in vita; rabbrividisce, accorgendosi solo in quel momento della differenza di temperatura tra il bagno e l'ingresso del suo appartamento, e grugnisce pensando a dove potrebbe aver lasciato il cervello. “Cosa vuoi? È passato un bel po' dall'ultima volta che hai preso l'iniziativa per parlarmi,” continua, vagamente amareggiato dall'ultimo incontro con il vecchio compagno di squadra trasformato poi in avversario; quella volta non è successo niente di eclatante, in realtà, solo il solito cenno reciproco col capo come saluto, ma Kise si scopre infastidito ogni volta che ci pensa.  
"Apri," è la risposta che riceve, e Kise sbuffa con un piccolo sorriso che gli piega le labbra.  
“E se non volessi farlo?” ribatte, soltanto per il gusto di farlo, e preme il pulsante per aprire il portone senza aspettare un commento, che sarebbe stato sicuramente convinto ed arrogante come sempre, da parte dell'altro.  
Socchiude la porta dell'appartamento il tanto necessario per far capire ad Aomine che può entrare senza problemi, prima di allontanarsi verso la sua camera da letto per potersi mettere addosso almeno un paio di pantaloni; non che sia imbarazzato all'idea di mostrarsi praticamente nudo all'altro, ma non gli sembra il caso di accogliere un ospite con soltanto un asciugamano in vita.  
“Ohi, Kise, dove diavolo sei?” sente dopo pochi minuti, mentre si sta asciugando alla buona i capelli con un altro asciugamano, e sbuffa una mezza risata per il tono irritato di Aomine. Non sembra essere cambiato molto, durante quei tre anni.  
“In camera, arrivo subito!” risponde, dando un'occhiata distratta al suo riflesso nello specchio accanto all'armadio e sistemandosi qualche ciuffo di capelli per rendersi un poco più presentabile. Sobbalza quando pochi attimi più tardi gli arriva alle orecchie la risata dell'altro, più vicina del previsto, e si volta di scatto verso la porta. Aomine ha una spalla appoggiata allo stipite e le braccia incrociate sul petto, le labbra piegate in un sorrisetto stranamente malizioso e un sopracciglio sollevato; non è la prima volta che capita, dal momento che ha avuto una cotta per lui durante gran parte della sua adolescenza, ma Kise si scopre ugualmente sorpreso quando pensa che Aomine sembri quasi più attraente di quanto non sia mai stato. Scuote il capo, fingendosi esasperato. “Non pensavo che fossi così impaziente di vedermi, Aominecchi, avrei evitato di venire a vestirmi se l'avessi saputo,” ironizza, passandosi le dita tra i capelli per scostarseli dalla fronte, e solleva appena un sopracciglio, perplesso, quando nota Aomine seguire con gli occhi il suo gesto. _Questa mi è nuova_ , pensa, abbassando la mano e avvicinandosi all'altro.  
“Ho aspettato più di tre anni, penso di essere stato abbastanza paziente, non credi?” ribatte Aomine, addolcendo appena il sorriso, e Kise si irrigidisce per un attimo, sorpreso dalle sue parole. Cosa vorrà dire?, si chiede, piegando un poco il capo e fissandolo dritto negli occhi come nel tentativo di leggergli nel pensiero. “Satsuki mi ha dato il tuo indirizzo,” aggiunge, come se c'entrasse qualcosa con la precedente affermazione, e Kise grugnisce per la seconda volta, avvicinandosi fino a stringergli un polso con la mano per poterlo trascinare fuori dalla camera da letto ed in cucina.  
“Ti posso offrire qualcosa?” chiede dopo averlo lasciato andare, voltandosi per aprire il frigorifero e controllarne il contenuto. “Una birra?” domanda, senza accorgersi dei movimenti di Aomine finché non sente il suo petto contro la schiena e le sue mani sui fianchi; arrossisce, senza riuscire ad evitarlo, quando il respiro caldo dell'altro lo accarezza dalla nuca alla spalla e le sue dita premono appena più forte sulla sua pelle, ed improvvisamente si sente come se fosse nudo, completamente, e di nuovo sedicenne, quando cose del genere le sognava la notte. “Aomine? Cosa stai facendo?”  
“Mi vai bene tu,” afferma l'altro, con una certa sicurezza, e dopo qualche secondo Kise scoppia a ridere perché sentire proprio _Aomine Daiki_ sparare una frase del genere è assurdo; è così fuori dal suo personaggio, tirar fuori queste stupidaggini da rimorchio, specialmente considerando che sta parlando con un altro uomo, che Kise continua a ridere finché il suo viso non diventa paonazzo e qualche lacrima non gli riga le guance.  
“Che cazzo dici?” riesce a malapena a chiedere, cercando di divincolarsi dalla stretta dell'altro per poterlo guardare in faccia; Aomine se lo stringe più forte contro il petto, però, avvolgendogli la vita con entrambe le braccia e appoggiando il mento sulla sua spalla. Kise lo sente sbuffare, e lo immagina con la fronte aggrottata e le labbra imbronciate, e ricomincia a ridere senza riuscire a fermarsi.  
“Idiota,” borbotta Aomine, e Kise si irrigidisce all'istante quando sente i suoi denti sfiorargli la pelle. _No, davvero, che diavolo sta succedendo?_ , si chiede, cercando per la seconda volta di sciogliere l'abbraccio per potersi voltare verso l'altro, ricevendo in risposta soltanto un morso, delicato ma pur sempre un morso, sul collo. Sente il panico assalirlo per qualche istante quando una mano di Aomine si sposta sul suo ventre, accarezzando la sua pelle nuda e risalendo piano verso la sua gola, ed è in quel momento che si ricorda di essere a sua volta dotato di due mani; la reazione è fulminea, le dita che si chiudono con forza intorno ai polsi di Aomine, e approfittando dell'evidente sorpresa dell'altro riesce finalmente a scrollarselo di dosso.  
“Che cazzo ti prende?” sbotta dopo essersi voltato, spostandosi di qualche passo per rimettere un po' di distanza tra loro. Aomine aggrotta le sopracciglia e sbuffa, portandosi le mani dietro la nuca, e sembra così infastidito dalla sua reazione che Kise resta imbambolato a fissarlo per qualche lungo istante, l'incredulità rabbiosa che si mischia alla curiosità.  
“Quella stronza,” lo sente borbottare. “Si vanta tanto di non sbagliare mai, e quando decido di seguire un suo consiglio mi mette nella merda in questo modo,” continua, con lo stesso tono irritato e un'espressione truce sul viso.  
“Cosa diavolo stai blaterando? _Chi_ ti ha consigliato _cosa_?” domanda Kise, incrociando le braccia sul petto quando ricorda di essere ancora senza maglietta, e gli occhi di Aomine tornano a posarsi su di lui.  
“Satsuki. Quella stronza mi ha detto di essere diretto, perché _altrimenti col cavolo che ti prende sul serio_ ,” dice, imitando così bene il tono dell'amica che Kise si ritrova a sorridere per un istante. “Ma evidentemente si è sbagliata proprio questa volta, visto che sei scappato via come se ti avessi bruciato, dopo avermi riso in faccia,” aggiunge, sbuffando, e probabilmente è la prima volta che Kise l'ha sentito parlare così tanto tutto in una volta. Aggrotta la fronte quando finalmente il suo cervello registra le parole dell'altro, e sbuffa una risata: Aomine ci stava provando con lui?  
“Ci stavi provando con me? Quello era il tuo modo di _essere diretto_?” chiede ad alta voce, l'incredulità evidente sia nel suo tono che sul suo viso, e in risposta riceve soltanto un'occhiataccia che lo fa di nuovo scoppiare a ridere. “Ho come la sensazione che Momoi non pensasse che per te l'essere diretto equivalesse al molestare una persona,” ironizza, scuotendo il capo con un sorriso quando Aomine ringhia qualcosa di indefinito con la stessa espressione truce di poco prima sul viso.  
“Sai com'è, non ho mai dovuto corteggiare qualcuno prima d'ora,” sbotta irritato, con una tale arroganza nella voce che Kise si sente in dovere di alzare gli occhi al cielo.  
“Se ci avessi provato qualche anno fa probabilmente la tua tattica avrebbe funzionato,” gli risponde, abbassando le braccia e avvicinandosi ancora una volta al frigorifero, sicuro che Aomine non avrebbe tentato di fare nulla per non rischiare di essere umiliato una seconda volta. “Ma sono cresciuto abbastanza da non cedere davanti a qualche moina e un po' di contatto fisico,” aggiunge, afferrando due birre e passandone una all'altro, che l'accetta senza dire una parola, e gli fa cenno di seguirlo in sala. “Com'è che hai deciso di provare a rimorchiarmi proprio adesso? Sono passati tre anni dall'ultima volta che ci siamo visti,” chiede, rannicchiandosi contro il bracciolo del divano, una gamba piegata sotto il sedere e il piede dell'altra ancora appoggiato a terra; Aomine si lascia cadere sul lato opposto, aprendo la lattina di birra prima di appoggiarsi allo schienale e cominciare a fissare in silenzio il soffitto.  
Kise si ritrova a guardarlo con un'intensità che lo riporta indietro negli anni, quando Aomine era come un eroe irraggiungibile, quando aveva capito di non avere una semplice cotta per lui e si era rifugiato nell'amicizia con Kasamatsu per tentare di non pensarci. Gli accarezza il viso con gli occhi, soffermandosi sulle labbra che aveva così spesso desiderato di baciare, e non ha bisogno di sforzarsi molto per ricordare ciò per cui aveva scoperto di essersi innamorato di lui. Il primo amore, che sia ricambiato o meno, non si scorda mai, non è vero?  
“Hai la stessa espressione di quando mi guardavi alle superiori, lo stesso sorriso,” dice Aomine, riscuotendolo dai suoi pensieri e portandolo ad alzare di nuovo lo sguardo verso i suoi occhi; lo sta fissando in un modo che gli fa venire i brividi. “Mi hai sempre guardato così, come se fossi stato una qualche divinità; l'ho sempre trovato un po' irritante, a dire il vero,” continua, voltandosi quasi completamente verso di lui senza interrompere il contatto visivo. Kise si sente arrossire, perché nonostante abbia sempre saputo di avere un viso fin troppo aperto ed espressivo non pensava che Aomine avesse mai badato alle sue occhiate adoranti. Lo vede sorridere un poco davanti al suo imbarazzo. “Poi hai smesso di girarmi intorno, da un giorno all'altro. Mi aveva dato fastidio, molto fastidio, e ancora di più mi irritava l'idea di essere diventato quasi _dipendente_ da quegli sguardi. E quella merda di Satsuki ovviamente se n'è accorta, perché è una ficcanaso di prima categoria, e ha cominciato a riempirmi di domande a cui non avevo nessuna intenzione di dare risposta.”  
Si interrompe ancora una volta, distogliendo nuovamente lo sguardo e bevendo qualche sorso di birra fissando la televisione spenta; Kise lo imita, continuando a guardarlo con la coda degli occhi e chiedendosi se quella che sta ascoltando sia davvero una confessione. Non ha mai e poi _mai_ pensato che Aomine fosse il tipo da fare la famigerata prima mossa, e sinceramente non sa come reagire davanti a questo lato nascosto della sua personalità; non è nemmeno certo di sapere esattamente cosa lui stesso stia provando nel sentirlo parlare così, nel vederlo così aperto per la prima volta da quando l'ha conosciuto. È strano e destabilizzante, senza alcun dubbio, ma Kise si sente anche lusingato da questa improvvisa ed inaspettata dimostrazione di fiducia.  
“Però sentirmi fare sempre le stesse domande, sentirmi dire sempre le stesse cose, mi ha fatto pensare che forse, dopotutto, Satsuki aveva ragione; non sono mai stato il tipo che si prende cotte per qualcuno, mai, figuriamoci per un altro ragazzo. Mi sono sempre piaciute le tette grosse,” dice, ridacchiando e scuotendo leggermente la testa. Kise si scopre a ridere con lui, voltandosi un poco per sorridergli.  
“Anche quelle piccole hanno un loro perché,” ribatte, e Aomine gli regala un sorriso divertito e un po' sorpreso, come se in realtà si aspettasse tutt'altra reazione. Kise gli fa l'occhiolino, scherzoso, e solleva anche l'altra gamba per potersi sdraiare un po' più comodamente sul divano, infilando un piede sotto la coscia di Aomine come per tastare il terreno; l'altro si lascia scappare una mezza risata, come se avesse capito perfettamente le sue intenzioni, e chiude le dita di una mano intorno alla sua caviglia. _Ha una stretta delicata_ , pensa Kise, sempre più stranito dalla situazione. Si sente come se stesse sognando, perché è difficile accettare l'idea che Aomine sia sempre stato così, che stesse solamente nascondendo questa sfaccettatura della sua personalità agli occhi di tutti.  
“Te lo concedo, ma quelle grosse sono comunque le migliori,” replica, distogliendo di nuovo lo sguardo e muovendo un poco il pollice sulla sua caviglia; Kise chiude gli occhi e si lascia sfuggire un verso d'apprezzamento che per un attimo lo fa irrigidire perché ha paura di essersi preso una libertà di troppo, ma Aomine continua a muoversi senza badarci e l'altro torna lentamente a rilassarsi. “Tette a parte, dopo un po' ho capito di essermi davvero preso una cotta e per un ragazzo, per _te_ ; ti lascio immaginare la mia prima reazione, non ero per niente felice della cosa, ero schifato all'idea di provare qualcosa per un maschio. Così ho provato a non pensarci, a tentare di farmela passare, ed ero convinto di esserci riuscito. Poi è arrivato il diploma,” continua, il suo tono un po' malinconico, e Kise capisce perfettamente, perché nonostante siano passati tre anni gli è ancora difficile accettare di aver perso gran parte delle persone con cui è cresciuto. “E con il diploma è arrivata anche la consapevolezza che non avrei più rivisto né te né i ragazzi, ed è stato un momento così brutto da farmi capire che non mi era passata proprio _per niente_. Ho sempre pensato che saresti stato tu a fare il primo passo, se mi avessi ancora ricambiato, quindi non ho fatto nulla. So perfettamente che non è da me, fidati, _lo so_ , però l'idea di essere io a dichiararmi per primo mi faceva tanto schifo quanto... _paura_ , se devo essere sincero. Tanto più che l'avrei dovuto fare con _te_ ,” aggiunge, bevendo un altro sorso di birra e facendo una smorfia quando scopre che non è più fredda; Kise si lascia scappare una risata e si muove per alzarsi e andare a prendergliene un'altra, ma Aomine scuote il capo. _Chissà se riuscirebbe a continuare, se si fermasse proprio adesso_ , pensa, tornando a sdraiarsi sul divano con la certezza di non voler rischiare ora che l'altro non vada avanti. “Non hai la più pallida idea di come sia stato vedere la tua faccia ovunque, in questi tre anni. Satsuki non ha smesso un attimo di ricordarmi che avevo perso la mia occasione, e farmi tutte le sue prediche da mammina preoccupata, e la settimana scorsa si è lasciata _sfuggire_ il tuo indirizzo quando le ho detto sarei venuto da queste parti. E subito dopo si è raccomandata di essere diretto, anche se pare proprio che non sia andato così bene,” conclude con un'altra mezza risata. Kise sorride, mettendosi a sedere senza spostare le gambe dal loro posto, e Aomine lo guarda con un pizzico di curiosità mentre si avvicina abbastanza da riuscire a posare il mento contro la sua spalla.  
“Sei un idiota,” commenta, distogliendo per un attimo gli occhi e sporgendosi per posare la lattina a terra; non riesce a trattenere una risata divertita quando Aomine sbuffa e aggrotta le sopracciglia, voltandosi irritato, e sorride allungando una mano per accarezzargli delicatamente la gola. “E sei adorabile,” aggiunge per punzecchiarlo e sentirlo borbottare qualcosa di incomprensibile. Tutto quello che è successo nell'ultima mezzora è completamente fuori dal personaggio di Aomine, ma nonostante tutto Kise lo conosce da anni, ed è sicuro che l'altro sia imbarazzato dalla sua confessione, pur non mostrandolo apertamente; c'è un rossore sulle sue guance quasi impossibile da notare a causa della sua carnagione scura, ma Kise è abituato a cogliere piccoli dettagli del genere. Certo, la ricomparsa improvvisa dell'altro l'ha spiazzato e accecato per la prima manciata di minuti, permettendo ad Aomine di coglierlo di sorpresa, ma alla luce di quello che ha appena scoperto piccole cose come il suo sorriso malizioso e addolcito poco più tardi del suo arrivo hanno all'improvviso un senso.  
“Questa è la volta buona che strozzo quella strega,” bofonchia Aomine, sempre fissando la parete dall'altra parte della stanza per evitare di incrociare lo sguardo del padrone di casa, e le sue guance si imporporano un poco di più. Kise ridacchia ancora una volta, lasciando scivolare le dita ancora appoggiate sulla gola dell'altro lungo la sua mascella, costringendolo con delicatezza a voltarsi nuovamente verso di lui. È certo che le sue labbra siano piegate in un sorriso fin troppo dolce, quando si sporge verso il suo viso per posarle piano su quelle dell'altro; Aomine sgrana gli occhi e si irrigidisce un istante, senza dubbio spiazzato dal suo gesto improvviso, prima di rilassarsi e rispondere al bacio con la stessa delicatezza dell'altro.  
Si muove fino ad essere completamente voltato verso Kise, e solleva una mano per appoggiarla sulla sua guancia; si sente come un ragazzino al primo bacio, incerto e fin troppo cauto nei suoi movimenti, e avverte la risatina di Kise contro le labbra. Probabilmente sta pensando la stessa cosa, e Aomine ridacchia a sua volta, allontanandosi per primo dal viso dell'altro e posando la fronte contro la sua spalla; le dita di Kise si spostano sulla sua nuca e tra i suoi capelli, accarezzandolo piano, quasi fosse di cristallo.  
“Siamo patetici,” commenta, cercando di camuffare una risata sulla tempia dell'altro. “Ci stiamo comportando esattamente come quando ho dato il mio primo bacio, e avevo quattordici anni. Ci siamo trasformati in due patetici adolescenti alle prese con la loro prima vera cotta,” continua, e Aomine grugnisce una risata divertita, completamente d'accordo e per nulla sorpreso dal fatto che abbiano pensato la stessa cosa nello stesso momento. È senza dubbio questo, quello che più gli è mancato di Kise negli anni in cui il loro rapporto si era congelato; la complicità, la capacità di leggersi nel pensiero senza rendersene conto, la comprensione reciproca, tutte cose che ha perso dopo il secondo anno delle superiori.  
“Questo è perfino peggio, non ho mai detto nulla di quello che ti ho appena confessato a nessuno. E non lo dirò mai più, diamine, mi sento ridicolo,” ribatte, voltandosi per posare un attimo le labbra contro il collo di Kise prima di allontanarsi per guardarlo in viso.  
“Un po' lo sei,” lo punzecchia l'altro, divertito, prima di baciarlo ancora una volta per zittire la prevedibile protesta di Aomine. Sta sorridendo anche questa volta, mentre la bocca dell'altro si muove contro la propria, e posa la mano libera sulla sua spalla per fare leva e inginocchiarsi sul divano per mettersi più comodo; avrà pure ventun'anni, ma la sua schiena a volte sembra ridotta come quella di un ottantenne, nonostante sia abituato a rimanere nella stessa posizione per lunghi periodi a causa del suo lavoro. Fa una smorfia quando pensa alla sua prima esperienza con il body painting e alle sette ore in cui ha dovuto rimanere quasi immobile per permettere all'artista che lo stava dipingendo di fare il suo lavoro; per fortuna Jenny non era stata troppo severa con lui e gli aveva permesso di fare qualche piccola pausa, diversamente dai suoi colleghi, perché altrimenti si sarebbe davvero trovato bloccato e dolorante per giorni come alcuni dei modelli che avevano lavorato con lui.  
“Qualcosa non va?” gli chiede Aomine, abbassando entrambe le mani fino a posarle sui suoi fianchi, e Kise è per un attimo sorpreso dal contatto diretto delle loro pelli, prima di ricordarsi del suo attuale abbigliamento e arrossire leggermente, dando all'altro il pretesto per sghignazzare.  
“Stavo pensando alla mia prima, e ultima per quanto mi riguarda, esperienza con il body painting. È stata dolorosa,” risponde, ed è sorpreso quando Aomine stringe più forte le dita sui suoi fianchi e torna ad appoggiare la fronte contro la sua spalla esalando un gemito sofferente.  
“Non farmici pensare, ti supplico. È stato un _incubo_ , sapere che addosso avevi solo pittura e nient'altro. Alla faccia dell'esperienza dolorosa, è stato davvero un periodo orribile, ed è durato _settimane_ ,” borbotta l'altro, con un tono così addolorato che Kise scoppia a ridere senza riuscire a trattenersi; Aomine sa essere così esageratamente drammatico a volte.  
“Quando Jenny mi ha dipinto _lì_ è stato terribile; pensa a com'è stato per me avere una ragazza giovane e carina tra le gambe e sapere di dovermi trattenere dall'eccitarmi per tutto quel tempo, mi è sembrata un'eternità. E per fortuna eravamo entrambi professionisti, un mio collega arrivato un paio di mesi prima è quasi morto dall'imbarazzo quando il suo artista l'ha dipinto ed è successo proprio quello che non doveva succedere,” ridacchia al ricordo delle espressioni mortificate di Tom e del body painter, ignorando volutamente il verso tra l'infastidito e agonizzante dell'altro. “L'abbiamo preso in giro per settimane; e per fortuna anche gli altri sapevano che era gay, sarebbe stato terribile se fossi stato ancora l'unico a conoscere il suo segreto.”  
Aomine borbotta qualcosa contro il suo collo, e Kise gli accarezza la nuca per chiedergli di ripetere.  
“Perché saresti dovuto essere l'unico a saperlo?” chiede, il viso ancora nascosto, e l'altro si mordicchia un labbro, imbarazzato.  
“Perché sono andato a letto con lui,” risponde un po' esitante, ed è sorpreso quando Aomine ringhia e gli morde la spalla. Kise si sente quasi in colpa, ma è certo che l'altro si aspettasse una cosa del genere; sicuramente non pensava che fosse ancora vergine.  
“Quante volte?” continua l'altro, lasciando andare i suoi fianchi per poterlo abbracciare e stringerlo contro di sé; è un discorso che Kise non si aspettava di dover fare, ma evidentemente Aomine è un masochista, perché se fosse al suo posto avrebbe cambiato argomento all'istante. Gli accarezza ancora la nuca, in silenzio per qualche attimo.  
“Non lo so. Spesso,” dice, e l'altro gli morde di nuovo la spalla, appena più forte di prima; Kise rabbrividisce. “Non avrai davvero pensato che fossi ancora vergine, vero?” chiede, sinceramente curioso e vagamente sconcertato dalla sua reazione.  
“Certo che no, idiota, ci parlavamo ancora quando sei andato a letto per la prima volta con la tua ragazza,” risponde Aomine, stizzito e ancora nascosto agli occhi dell'altro. “Ma pensarti con un altro uomo mi fa incazzare,” continua, quasi in un sussurro, sicuramente imbarazzato; Kise sorride, intenerito dalle sue parole, e ricomincia ad accarezzargli la nuca subito dopo essersi accorto di aver smesso di farlo.  
“Ma l'hai fatto anche tu, non è vero?” mormora, calmo nonostante il pensiero sia terribilmente disturbante; sorride un poco quando Aomine annuisce. “Non ti ho chiesto nulla in proposito perché l'idea infastidisce anche me, e non ho intenzione di farti una scenata di gelosia quando non siamo ancora nemmeno insieme,” aggiunge, baciandogli una tempia e sorridendo di nuovo quando l'altro annuisce ancora una volta.  
“Hai ragione, meglio evitare il discorso. Possibilmente _per sempre_ ,” risponde, evidentemente ancora infastidito, e Kise ridacchia alle sue parole prima di costringerlo ad alzare il viso; Aomine ha le guance imporporate quando finalmente incrocia il suo sguardo, e l'altro non può fare a meno di chinarsi per baciarlo ancora, sfiorandogli le tempie con la punta delle dita e lasciandosi abbracciare più forte.   
“Se ci fossimo decisi a parlarne quando eravamo ancora a scuola, probabilmente a questo punto saremmo stati a letto insieme,” commenta Kise pochi minuti più tardi, accoccolato come un bambino contro il fianco dell'altro godendosi le sue carezze ad occhi chiusi, e Aomine ridacchia al pensiero, nonostante in realtà rimpianga un poco di non aver deciso di farsi avanti anni prima.  
“Sicuramente,” risponde. “Ma non è mai troppo tardi, potremmo approfittarne adesso,” aggiunge, sghignazzando come uno stupido quando l'altro gli pizzica un fianco.  
“Te lo puoi scordare, prima devi _almeno_ offrirmi la cena,” ribatte, ridacchiando e voltando il viso per potergli baciare il collo senza aprire gli occhi. “E dopo le tue molestie dovrai sudare e soffrire prima di avermi. Sono ancora terribilmente scosso dalla tua aggressività, non si nota?” continua, punzecchiandolo ancora una volta solo per sentirlo sbuffare esasperato.  
“Non smetterai mai di ricordarmelo, vero?”  
“Mai,” risponde Kise, aprendo gli occhi e guardandolo in viso con un sorriso pieno di affetto, prima di sporgersi per baciarlo ancora, e ancora, e ancora.


End file.
